Dennis McField
* Leo Institute of Dueling | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Did not place | anime_deck = Performage/Ancient Gear | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Dennis Macfield or Dennis Mackfield is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the Leo Institute of Dueling Broadway branch and belongs to the Xyz Summon course. In reality he is associated with the Duel Academy from the Fusion Dimension. He is a former member of the Lancers. Design Appearance Dennis has bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shorter coattail, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. He keeps his Duel Academy pin hidden under his collar. ing outfit.]] Personality Dennis is described as a well-rounded and charismatic individual with a sense of humor, yet can also be serious at times. As an admirer of Yusho Sakaki he runs a Deck that seems to mirror his and Duels as a Dueltainer, thus he is often flashy and enjoys performing acrobatics. When excited he seems to be rather air-headed and tends to forget about anything else at the moment, as seen when he wanted to talk to Yuya since he is the son of Yusho and enjoyed his Dueling, only to be interrupted in the still ongoing Duel by the Ryozanpaku School students' offensive, forcing him to block their attempts at damage while showing comical frustration at their interference. This doesn't, however, prevent him from being distracted when he spots the Obelisk Force while attempting to make a move in his Duel against Selena. Despite his penchant to gather attention to himself as an entertainer, he does not seem to mind sharing the spotlight since he took the opposing attacks himself in favor of Yuya doing the honors, believing him more adequate for "the finale". This sense of modesty is also seen after his defeat against Shay, where he admits that Shay won. After he is revealed to be associated with Duel Academy, his personality remains largely the same, unlike Sora Perse. Dennis demonstrates a degree of regret when Halil and Olga encountered him and Yuri, as he knows what Yuri will likely do to them, but at the same time, makes no move to stop him or the Obelisk Force. He pragmatically avoids his identity being compromised during the Battle Royal and internally panics when he thinks that Declan Akaba has found him out. Despite this he was still willing to work with the Lancers in stopping Duel Academy, possibly in order to keep his cover. Dennis truly enjoys being an entertainer, and seems to like spending time with his fellow Lancers. Nevertheless, he is loyal to his dimension's cause and despite knowing the consequences, he green-lit the Invasion of the Xyz Dimension after discovering Ruri Kurosaki. Despite this, he can be just as cruel and sadistic as several Duel Academy agents, vowing to destroy Shay slowly before his second Duel with him began. He showed noticeable annoyance and anger at Shay for "taking off his mask" as the Duel progressed, and after being forced into a corner, Dennis reveals his true colors and his usual cheerful tone becomes more maniacal while declaring it a "Hunting Game". Biography History ]]Dennis was sent to the Xyz Dimension prior to Duel Academy's invasion. There, he posed as a resident of Heartland City and and often gathered large crowds of people while entertaining as a street performer. During one such event, he spotted Ruri Kurosaki in the crowd. Knowing she was one of Duel Academy's targets, he used his "Performage Trapeze Magician" to draw her away from the crowd. The two became friends. After the invasion commenced, Dennis learned the location of the The Resistance's base. He was annoyed that his performer persona was at end as he wished to entertain more people, but followed orders and called in Yuri. Dennis led Yuri to the Resistance's base and pointed out who Ruri was before retreating, thus allowing Yuri to capture her. Maiami Championship Dennis made it through the preliminary rounds of the Maiami Championship, getting into the Top 16. He joined 14 of the other contestants (minus Shay) in the Stadium for the announcement of the Battle Royal section of the tournament, where they were told that they would need to collect Pendulum Monsters to progress. Dennis ended up in the Volcano area, and he saved Yuya Sakaki, the son of Dennis's idol Yusho Sakaki, from defeat by Ryozanpaku School students Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda with his "Performage Damage Juggler". But Dennis's interference cost him 2000 LP, but he continued to support Yuya, saving him from the continued attempts at damage by Ken and Makoto's monsters. Unconcerned with the situation, he explained his history to Yuya and his admiration of Yusho. When it came to Yuya's turn again, Dennis encouraged him to perform the finale, and he successfully calmed Yuya down after Yuya was worried that he was exhibiting the same symptoms that he did in his Duel against Isao Kachidoki. Dennis used his "Performage Trapeze Magician" to support "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and the two of them won the Duel. After parting ways with Yuya, Dennis encountered Zuzu Boyle and cornered her into having a Duel with him. He told her he wanted to become a Dueltainer like Yusho Sakaki, and she accepted, interested to see how he Dueled. He ultimately defeated her by turning her own "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" against her, and she gave him two Pendulum Monsters as per the rules. He wished her luck on making it through the tournament so they could Duel again, but then Selena showed up and challenged him to a Duel, and he was surprised to see that she and Zuzu looked the same. Selena accused him of being a remnant from the Xyz Dimension, which he denied, but nonetheless accepted her challenge, despite Zuzu's protests that they were in the middle of a tournament. He acknowledged that Selena was mistaken about something, but adapting to situations like this was part of Dueltaining. He quickly Summoned two Level 4 monsters, setting himself up to Xyz Summon, but then realized that an Xyz Summon would just confuse Selena even more, and instead played "Bubble Barrier" to protect his monsters. This ultimately failed, as Selena was still able to destroy both of his monsters and damage him significantly in her next turn. Dennis then decided to play seriously, and drew his next card, but was horrified to see that it was "Polymerization". Realizing he couldn't win, he merely Set a monster and another card, which prompted Selena to accuse him of underestimating her. He tried to protest, but Selena refused to hear of it. Selena managed to switch Dennis's Set monster to Attack Position, meaning that another attack would cause him to lose; he was about to activate his face-down card in response, but then he saw Obelisk Force arriving, which distracted him long enough for the attack to land, ending the Duel. Despite being defeated, Dennis somehow still managed to locate and eavesdrop on Selena and Yuzu after the two had been taken to the Arctic Zone by Selena's bodyguards. Listening in on Zuzu and Selena's conversation he managed to discover Yuzu's plan to swap clothes with Selena so that Selena could locate Shay undetected by the Obelisk Force. Contemplating what do with this information, Yuri appeared before Dennis who had been waiting for him, revealing his true affiliation with the Academy. Dennis informed Yuri that Zuzu and Selena have swapped clothes before he went to the Jungle Area where Yuya and the others were. There, he informed Yuya where Zuzu was. However, when they arrived, Zuzu was gone, so Dennis came to the conclusion that Yuri had successfully captured Yuzu. He later separated from Yuya and Gong Strong, leading the Obelisk Force to Selena, but not assisting him due to wanting to preserve his cover, and noting the arrival of Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata. When the Battle Royal ended, Dennis kept Mieru Hochun safe and claimed when Yuya asked that he'd searched for Yuzu, but only found Mieru. Declan Akaba arrived and informed the group that he had seen their Duels, and Sylvio Sawatari revealed that the Battle Royal had been to select the Lancers. Friendship Cup Dennis was planning to take Selena back with him to Duel Academy after events had quiet down, but was unable to when she revealed to the rest of the Lancers that she was from Duel Academy. He watched the subsequent Duel between Yuya and Declan. He was both impressed and shocked to learn of Declan's skills in Summoning techniques, informed by Gong, Sylvio and Yuya of the extent of Declan's skill. He was surprised when he heard Yuya claim that Zuzu must have been sealed in a card, wondering if that meant that Yuri had failed and that she'd been captured by the Obelisk Force. When Declan claimed that Zuzu could be alive, Dennis panicked, wondering if his identity had been compromised. He was present the next day at Leo Corporation, where the Lancers were informed that they would be going to the Synchro Dimension to recruit allies in the fight against the Academy. When Selena deduced that Zuzu was actually in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis panicked again since this meant that Yuri had failed. They departed with their Duel Disks upgraded to travel between dimensions and project an Action Field. After arriving in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis and Gong were separated from the other Lancers. Dennis came up with the idea to entertain people with a magic show, which resulted in him making a good deal of money. After seeing Melissa Claire, Dennis saw it as the opportunity to find Yuya by Dueling Gong and setting the Duel up as hero vs. villain. At first, Dennis tried to setup Gong as the villain, but Gong opposed it and due to his Synchro Summon, he was seen as a hero. Dennis then wore a mask and acted as a villain. He managed to use both Pendulum and Xyz Summoning methods to entice the audience and Gallager. After Gong won the Duel and Dennis was collecting his winnings, Gallager appeared before both Dennis and Gong and offered them an opportunity. against Shay.]] After almost reaching the entrance, Dennis had to convince and remind Gong why they were following Gallager. Gallager then dragged both Dennis and Gong into the elevator and took them to the Underground Dueling Arena. There, they both saw Shay Turbo Dueling and defeating Hunter Pace. After talking with Shay and learning that he was looking for strong Duelists, they both learned that Shay was Dueling to enter the Friendship Cup and then Duel Jack Atlas. After Shay insulted Dennis' Xyz skills from LID, Dennis retaliated by insulting Shay's Xyz Monsters. This allowed Dennis to challenge Shay to a Turbo Duel to see who was better after Dennis learned of what they were. At the beginning of the Duel, Shay was handicapped with 1000 Life Points while Dennis started with the standard 4000 Life Points. Shay immediately set the pace by reducing Dennis' Life Points to 2400. Dennis however countered and reduced Shay's Life Points to 100 with "Trapeze Magician." Shay then began to question the validity of Dennis attending LID and then lowered his Life Points to 100 as well. Dennis then countered by Pendulum Summoning two "Performage Wing Sandwichman" and "Performage Ball Rider" to the field. This once again left the audience in awe. Dennis performed a Pendulum-Xyz Summon to bring out "Performage Shadow Maker" and destroyed "Blaze Falcon", but Shay nullified the damage and brought out "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" using "Shadow Maker" as the Xyz Material. Dennis was able to climb back into the Duel by using the effect of the targeted "Shadow Maker" to Summon another, but at that moment, Security interrupted the Duel and shut down their Duel Runners, causing Dennis to crash. He was quickly surrounded and arrested. Dennis, Gong and Shay were all sent to the Facility. Shay was sent to solitary confinement on the first day, leaving just Dennis, Gong, and two other inmates in their shared cell. After Gong bribed a guard into preventing the inmates from being bullied, Dennis used his cards to bribe the dinner server to ensure that the inmates got enough to eat. Yuya, Sylvio, and two Commons, Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber, arrived in their cell on the next day. Dennis explained their capture to Yuya. He later joined Gong in urging the group to calm down after being bullied. Dennis was present during Yuya's Duel against Chojiro Tokumatsu, the "boss" of the prisoners, and expressed shock at Chojiro's tactics. After Yuya's victory against Chojiro and Chojiro's return to his previous outlook, an Entertainment Duel tournament was organized in the Facility, but in reality it was being used as a cover by Crow, Shinji, and new inmate Damon Lopez for an escape. When Dennis learned of the plan, he aided in the escape by going to rescue Selena from solitary. He alerted the other Lancers of the success of their escape after they defeated the Arrest Corps and they attempted to swim from the Facility island. However, they were re-arrested, this time personally by Security Director Jean-Michel Roger. Envoys of the Executive Council intervened on Declan's behalf, and the Lancers were inducted into the Friendship Cup to prove their strength to the Council. Dennis was moved to a penthouse for the duration of the Cup. He watched the Duels of the first day of the Cup and displayed concern for his fellow Lancers and Zuzu as they Dueled. He was mildly disappointed that he didn't get to Duel on the first day, but resolved to entertain the crowd the following day. He and Shay were chosen as the participants for the final duel in the Cup's first round. After performing a magic trick from his Duel Runner and arriving at the starting line, Dennis commented on how they would have to put up a good Duel despite being friends. Shay responded critically, having his suspicions about Dennis' true identity. The two reenacted much of their previous Duel in the Underground Duel Arena, with Shay summoning "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle" again and Dennis bringing out his "Performage Trapeze Magician" and "Performage Shadow Maker" once more. Dennis attempted a FTK with the former monster and three copies of the latter, but failed due to Shay's "Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force", which Dennis predicted was "Raid Force" instead, and the subsequent summon of "Revolution Falcon". Dennis tried his best in protecting his "Trapeze Magician" from Shay's assault by sacrificing all three of his "Shadow Makers" with "Battle Change" and "Performage Magic Tactician", but he failed, leaving him with no monsters on the field. Shay's "Raidraptor - Target Flag" also forced Dennis to reveal his hand, and "Polymerization" was the only card there. Confirming Shay's suspicions, Dennis drew and activated "Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion", using the defeated "Performage" Xyz Monsters to Summon "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" and its three Chimeric Fusion versions, and fused them into "Ancient Gear Chaos Giant". Shay remembered that monster from the invasion of his dimension. Dennis then declared the start of a new hunting game, confirming his Duel Academy roots. "Chaos Giant" rendered Shay's combination of "Raidraptor - Lock Chain" and "Raidraptor - Reactor" useless, but he was able to survive the attack of "Chaos Giant" with "Raidraptor - Last Strix". Regardless, the attack on "Revolution Falcon" laid waste to the arena, debris being thrown everywhere. Enraged, Shay counterattacked by using "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force" to Summon "Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon". This monster reduced the ATK of "Chaos Giant" to 500. Dennis attempted to survive using Action Cards, but the debris from the attack of his own "Chaos Giant" tripped up his Duel Runner and he was unable to and was thus defeated by "Satellite Cannon Falcon". After the Duel, Dennis admitted that Shay had won before passing out. Still filled with rage, Shay tried to seal Dennis in a card but was unable to do so, so instead he attempted to punch Dennis but was stopped by the tournament's staff, who then carried Dennis off on a stretcher. Friendship Cup Finals Dennis was being taken to the recovery room when Executive Council and Security both attempted to take him into custody. Sora Perse saved him and spirited him away to an alleyway. Sora then revealed his mission to bring Selena back to Duel Academy and sent Dennis back to the Fusion Dimension. Deck Dennis uses a "Performage"/"Ancient Gear" Deck. "Performages" are largely focused on preventing effect damage and swarming the field for Xyz Summons while "Ancient Gear" cards are used for Fusion Summons, and are Summoned, by a large amount, with the help of cards like "Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion". After traveling to the Synchro Dimension, Dennis uses "Performage" Pendulum Monsters to aid in the swarming of his monsters, as well as using their effects to hinder the opponent. This also gives him the capability to Xyz Summon monsters immediately after Pendulum Summoning the materials. Being an admirer of Yusho Sakaki, his "Performage" seems to resemble that of both Yusho's and Yuya to an extent with his Xyz ace monster, "Performage Trapeze Magician" being very similar to that of Yusho's "Sky Magician". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters